It Started With A Fist
by Demented Symphony
Summary: My take on The episode Furt.  Read and post your own Hevans fic, because there just aren't enough to read anymore.


It Started With A Fist

Hello all! This is my first attempt at a fic in the Glee fandom *Squeeee* This is going to be, of course, a Kurt/Sam fic. Ryan Murphy may have all you fooled with the Blaine, but I'm not buying it. Beside, Sam and Kurt look so cute together. Well, on with the show.

*Insert typical disclaimer here*

I didn't really mean for this to happen. Honestly, I didn't. I was just trying to tie my shoes and mind my own business. Usually when the guys come into the locker room, they are so hyped up they scream about anything. It's just how us guys get, I guess. After I finally got them tied (couldn't have done it without Mr. Shue) I opened my locker and pulled out my shirt. As I went to close my locker, I heard a loud bang. The kind you hear while slamming your locker or more or less slamming someone into it.

'It's none of your business, probably just a couple of idiots messing around.' I was just going to walk out when that damn thing called a conscience convinced me to just go check it out. I'm glad that I did. There was Karofsky and he had Kurt pinned up against the locker. I watched as Kurt struggled against the bigger boy. I watched as Karofsky raised his hand above his head. Just as I was about to scream, I watched him place the hand roughly on Kurt's cheek. I didn't think it was possible for the boy to get any paler, but he did. Obviously this affection was uninvited. I felt uncomfortable and torn. What should I do? Charge in there? Walk away? I heard Kurt let out a whimper. That sound did something to me. In all honesty, it made me snap. Before I knew it, Kurt was behind me and I was in front of Karofsky.

"What the hell you doing, Evans? Don't you see that I'm trying to teach the homo a lesson?" I knew that this was the part where I should just grab Kurt and make a run for it, but a small part of me liked coming to Kurt's rescue. I couldn't punk out. Not with Kurt watching me, especially with Kurt watching me. Wait, since when did I care about Kurt watching me?

"First off his name is Kurt not homo, and yeah you really look like you were trying to teach him a lesson. More like forcing yourself on him. What the hell is your problem!" Before I knew it I was right in his face. I watch him turn three different shades of red, he was gritting his teeth and balling up his fists. Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

"Evans, I'm warning you man. Get out of my face!" I felt the spit on my face. I didn't move. I was really losing my mind here. "Make me!" My insanity reached an all-time high as I shoved him. He charged at me and I braced myself for the blow. I felt Kurts hand on my waist. "Come on Sam, let's just get out of here." His voice was quivering, like he was fighting back tears. I wanted to just grab his hand and run out of the locker room with him…..wait, what? I shook my head and looked him in the eyes. My resolve melted, I nodded and began to pull him with me toward the exit. I heard the tear of my shirt before I felt the tug. Before I knew it, I was up against the locker.

"Your not going anywhere, Evans. I'm going to kick you blond ass." I pushed him back away from me, but not soon enough. I felt his fist connect with my face. All I could say is, ow, and then it all went black.

I felt something cold and wet on my skin. As if I was swatting a fly, I tried to get whatever it was away from my face. I heard someone sigh and I turned to the sound. It was Kurt, and he was holding something in his hand. He had a sad look in his eyes. "For the love of Gaga Evans, it's just a moist towelette." He went to move a way from me and before I knew what I was doing I was grabbing his hand. I felt the cold towel thingy (what did he call it?) against my hand. The look he gave me was shock and confusion. I took it gently from his hand, playing with it in my own. "Thanks, but why would I need one of these. And wait a minute where's Karofsky?" He smiled impishly and took the cold thing from my hands(really what the hell did he call it?) and I noticed it was spotted brownish red.

He reached into his bag and brought out another one, hesitantly moving it gently around my face as if he was cleaning something fragile. Or maybe he was waiting for me to slap his hand away, I didn't know. All I do know is that I can stare at that smile of his for hours. I don't think I had ever seen him smile, at least not like this. "Coach Bieste came in just after I kicked the Neanderthal in the family jewels and gave him a nice punch in the face. He's now at the nurse's office. They are waiting for him to wake up. I told her he slipped and fell."

Wait, what the hell! "I'm totally confused." Kurt sighed and shook his head. " I will talk slower so that you can understand. He decked you. I kicked his ass and now I'm cleaning you up." Any other time, the tone he used I would have considered rude or condescending. However, I noted the pride there too. "Well, where did you learn how to fight?" He giggled and got another wet towel from his bag. How fucked up am I anyway? "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm not a guy Evans. Not only did my dad teach me how to work on cars, he also taught me how to defend myself." I guess I offended him. "Sorry if I offended you. It's just that, I'm confused. If you knew how to fight, why didn't you just kick their asses to begin with. Then they would have left you alone." His smile faded and I kicked myself. Great job, dude. You pissed him off.

"No, you can't stop ignorance Sam. It would have been a lot worse, trust me. Besides, my mother used to always say that a real man never fought with his fist. My father then told me that yes, a real man walks away from a fight but a real man also fights for…." He stopped and I could see the blood rushing to his face, causing his ivory cheeks to flush pink. I felt all light for some reason, and I know it showed on my face. "Wh-what kind of fight is worth fighting for." He looked away from me, obviously hesitant to finish. I don't know what exactly made me do it, but I grabbed Kurt's hand. I wondered at how soft it was, way softer than Quinn's. Oh shit, Quinn. I forgot about her. I was about to let go when I felt him squeeze mine.

"A real man fights for the ones he loves. That's what he always told me." It was in that moment that I realized how hard this must have been for him. I felt the gate to every single thought that I had ever had of Kurt Hummel open. Every feeling that I tried to hide from myself hit me. True, I was with Quinn, and she was amazing. However, I didn't feel an ounce of what I felt holding her hand compared to when I held Kurt's. As corny as it sounds, it just felt…..right. Like I was finally home after a long cold journey. I pulled the cold towel thingy from his hand and saw that it was clean. He began to blush furiously as I laughed.

"I'm so-sorry, I just wanted to make sure, you know that, ugh! This is so embarrassing!" I felt the warmth leave my hand as his hands flew up to cover his face. I continued to laugh and went to move his hands from his face. "Dude, it's ok. Those things are pretty awesome. What are they called again?" He smiled and rolled his eyes as only Kurt can do. "It's a moist towelette. Not only does it clean it moisturizes and from what I can see from your t-zone you do neither."

"I wash my face." I defended. "With what, lard?" I laughed. "No, soap." He looked at me as if I was a crazy person. " I have so much to teach you." I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The look on his face was pure gold. A mix between shock and awe and hope. I saw the Kurt Hummel I had met after my first official day at Glee. The one who set me free, the one who never expected me to actually come back. "Yeah, you do."

Ok, I know it sounds weird, but a big part of me knows the Kurt is this badass ass kicker on the down low. Well, it goes without saying. Reviews are welcomed but if you really love me you will just post a Kum fic of your own. I need more to read people!


End file.
